Teri Collins
'''Teri Collins '''is a supporting female character in the show and a student in Mr. Brown's Class. Personality and Characteristics Teri is best described as an intelligent character whose stubbornness and occasional jealousy sometimes get the best of her; she is typically portrayed as very sweet, innocent, feminine, and gentle in nature. In many episodes she generally provides a voice of reason, usually against Robert Tenorman, especially in earlier seasons. She is generally friendly to others and seems well-liked at school, but she is unwilling to let her beliefs be compromised by popularity. In addition, she is the most mature girl in class and never gets into trouble. Music In Something You Can Do with Your Finger, she became a member of Rob's "boy" band Fingerbang, after wowing the boys with a song similar to the popular euphemistic "Miss Susie" rhyme. Sewing Teri is also shown to be good at knitting, as shown in Serpent's Song, when Puff knocks on her bedroom door and can be seen knitting. She also has an excellent skill as revealed in Mystery Of The Urinal Deuce. Breeding Cheerleading Catchphrase Teri also has a catchphrase, "Neato Burrito!" Which had been said in most episodes like Spontaneous Combusken. Gallery Family Grandpa Collins Mother and Father In Smells Like Team Spirit, Teri tells Puff that she had lost her main parents in a lab explosion prior to the events of the show. Relationships PuffPuff Humbert Puff is Teri's best friend and love interest. She is also one of the only friends of Puff to follow his actions. Their relationship began in the pilot episode Rob Gets An Anal Probe, Where Teri handed in Puff's Identity Sheet in late, and apologised for the hold-up. This caused Puff to instantly fall in love. She nicely accepted the chance for her to be his girlfriend. Following that, Puff and Teri got along very well, and became one of his best friends, behind Lance Patrick and Robert Tenorman. Their relationship grew even bigger during Season 8 and 11 due to her in Zowie Devlin's place after her breakup with Lance in Rasins. Despite having a perfect relationship in many seasons, Puff has managed to irritate Teri on occasion. In Follow That Egg!, Puff was assigned and paired with Teri to take care of an egg for a class assignment. later when Puff broke the egg he begged Mr. Brown to give her an "A" and give him an "F", this could possibly prove that Puff cares and has feelings for her. In You Have 0 Friends, Teri tells Puff to change his profile information on his newly-created Facebook page to "In a Relationship", as she was quite upset over it being listed as "Single". Later in the episode, she jealously mistook Puff's grandmother's friend Susan, as a girl who was flirting with Puff by commenting that he looked cute in an unseen photo of a young Puff in a rabbit outfit. In Bass To Mouth, Teri was infuriated when she learned that Eavesdropper had revealed a private e-mail Stan sent to Kenny, in which he called another girl's butt crack "hot". In Sneedlinator, Teri supported and participated in Puff's anti-bullying video. After that video was revealed to have failed, Teri was cross with Puff, and unlike most students, She did not boo him. Instead, She strictly told Puff that the Tau'ri were "The Fifth Race" and that Puff was the one that could represent his people. Despite their disagreements, Teri has continued to be a girlfriend to Puff, again showing her empathy towards those around her. For example, when she helped him break his "hoarding" habit in Insheeption, citing that it would threaten their relationship. In Ass Burgers, Teri apologized for Puff and his new behavior problems. Puff acted kind to her, and Teri kissed him in the cheek before walking away. Zowie Devlin Robert Tenorman Timmy Burch She and Timmy seem to be very good friends, and is one of the few people to understand his language. Other Girls Teri never hangs out with the other girls, due to her "shy" personality. She is shown to be hanging out with boys more. Trivia Prominence *Rob Gets An Anal Probe - She and Puff become girlfriend and boyfriend in the begining of the episode. She is seen when she hands in Puff's identity sheet late, and Puff then asks her to be his girlfriend. *Weight Gain 9000 - Teri is angry that Rob won the paper contest and not her. Later, she and Puff try to stop Mr. Brown from assassinating Kathie Lee Gifford. *Double Trouble - First background role; seen in Mr. Brown's Class. *Thor's Hammer - Goes with Puff's Party with a remainder of Mr. Brown's Class to the safe world Cimmeria. *The Bitix - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Split Decision - Seen in the background of the school hallways. *Within The Serpent's Grasp - Seen in the control room. *Ike's Wee Wee - Helps Puff find a cure for his brother's love for drugs. *Thor's Chariot - Goes with Puff's Party and the most of her class to Cimmeria to free Thor from captivity. *Summer Sucks - Invited for a summer-long stay at Puff's house. *Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls - Teri and Puff go to see the independent films at the local film festival. *Clubhouses - Joins Puff's Clubhouse. *The Fifth Race - Agrees to help Puff get rid of unwanted knowledge from his mind. *Rainforest Shmainforest - Puff's partner for the Getting Gay With Kids choir tour. This also marks the first time we see her with orange fur. *Spontaneous Combusken - Teri is revealed to be a member of Clyde's Party. *Archen - Background only; seen in playground and hallways. *Fair Game - Seen at the meeting. *Current Events - Puff's Family and Party take her to the Crappington Telsa Power Plant for her 9th birthday. *Myth Of Nick - Asks Puff if he wants to walk her to the cafeteria, which Puff does. Later seen in the library. *Nemesis - Seen in the gym. *Small Victories - Joins her friends to contain the last of the Replicators on Earth. *Timmy Trouble - Seen in Mr. Brown's Class. *My Partner Gets All The Credit - Puff's Partner for the 1st Annual Crappington Games. *Something You Can Do With Your Finger - Teri teams up with the boys in their new boy band, and disguises herself as another boy. *The Secret Serum - Seen in the control room. *Thomas And Peter: Behind The Explosion - Asks Puff if there will be a behind the scenes special for Thomas and Peter. *He Is It! - Seen at the game of Tag. *48 Hours - Passes a cannon to Skipper. *Meridian - Tries to help Puff cope with Rob's deadly condition. *Revelations - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Asspen - Seen in the library. *The Other Guys - Agrees that Rex and his gang are assholes. *Havik Jr. - One of the candidates for the new 4th member. *Unnatrual Selection - Goes with Puff to investigate on Ms. Crabtree's death. *Abyss - Asks Puff if he wants to go ice skating with her at the beginning of the episode. *Red Hot Catholic Love - Seen in the church. *Around The Whirlpool - Seen on the field trip to Whirl Island as Puff's Partner. *Disclosure - Background only; Seen in Mr. Brown's Class. *Chain Reaction - Teri is upset about Principal Waternoose's resignation as principal of CES and Puff agrees to cheer her up. *Squidport - Seen in the background of the classroom. *Full Circle - Seen in the control room. Lance Patrick is cited to have asked her for a bottle of superglue. *A Tenorman Homecoming - Seen eating in the cafeteria and in the control room. *Toilet Paper - Seen at Dr. Fraiser's Laboratory. *Wormhole X-Treme! - One of the producers for the week's episode of Wormhole X-Treme!. *Thor's Adventure - Seen in the background when Thor delivers his speech. *Rasins - Seen playing basketball. *Smells Like Team Spirit - Becomes an honorary member of Puff's Team after being defeated by the 8th Grader Trent Hewlett. *Teri remains a main character for Seasons 8 to 11, until being excused from Puff's Party in the Season 11 finale. *The List - Puff lets Teri go in order to make room for Zowie, who would otherwise return to his team. *Tonsil Trouble - Seen at the meeting about Rob's HIV diagnosis along with Puff, Zowie, Lance and Melvin. *All Twerk, No Play - Background only. *Super Asgard Fun Time - Puff's partner for the field trip. *The Legend Of Jewfin - Runs off to see Jewfin with some other students. *The Serpent's Venom - Seen in the background of the Groundbridge control room. *About Last Night.... - Replaces Zowie in the episode. *The Ungroundable - Seen in the computer lab. *The Coon - Teri points out that Mysterion might not be a boy, causing Rob to accuse her of being the town's hero. *Eat, Pray, Queef - Gets a girl to queef on Melvin's face and asks Puff if he wants to study with her at the beginning of the episode. Also wonders why farts are funny but queefs aren't. *Fishsticks - Teri becomes part of Rob's entourage in an unusual change of attitude towards him, though it was shown in Rob's imagining of things and they're always distorted, but that could also show that he has feelings for her. *The Big Tick - Seen eating in the cafeteria. *Lockdown - Seen in the background in the school hallways. *200 - Seen with her fellow students working on ideas for the movie adaption of Wormhole X-Treme!. *Beast Of Burden - Appears in the background of the Classroom. *Lifeboat - Seen in the control room, and in the cafeteria when Puff and his friends have a discussion of Rob's power surge and his Lifeboat Operation. *Cabbage, My Boy - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Dances With Smurfs - Rob attacks Teri with the morning announcement, since Teri is the president of the school. *You Have 0 Friends - Teri gets upset over Puff's relationship status being "Single" on his Facebook page, and tells him not only to change it to "In a Relationship", but to add her as a friend as well. *Mighty Hoax - Seen as a member of Clyde's team. *Rob Finds Love - Seen as a member of the cheerleader squad and at Zowie's sleepover party. *Insheeption - Teri explains Puff's hoarding has gotten out of control and she can't take it anymore. *Funnybot - Seen in the background. *You're Getting Old - Seen at Puff's birthday party. Later seen near the end of the episode where she comes to comfort Puff. *Ass Burgers - Feels sorry for Puff's new life. Later seen with Puff having a picnic at the end. *Last Of The Meehechans - Seen at Puff's Slumber Party. *Bass To Mouth - Teri finds out Puff sent an e-mail to Dwebble saying he saw another girl's buttcrack, and that he liked it, making her furious. She later joins the group that attempts to shut down Eavesdropper. *1% - She is seen in the Physical Education uniform, telling Rob that it is in fact his fault for making them lose their recess, so therefore, he should "shut his mouth". *Reverse Cowgirl - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Cash To Gold - Seen in the playground. *Faith Hilling - Seen in the memeing class with the other 5th Grade students. *Jewpacabra - Seen at the Easter Egg hunt. *Sneedlinator - Seen in the background at the school assembly and supported and participated in Puff's anti-bullying video. *World War Zimmerman - Teri is shown to be one of the Crappington Elementary cheerleaders; she is seen on the far left. *Raising The Bar - Seen in the gym when Rob talks about anorexia. *Insecurity - Seen having an InSecurity DX installed at her house. *Going Native - Seen in the Cafeteria. *Full Alert - Shows up at Robert Kinsey's interrogation. *A Scause For The Applause - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Obama Wins! - Seen playing basketball with her friends and joins Puff and Lance in their effort to out Rob, for rigging the Tri-State Area presidential election. *Let Go, Let Gov - Asks Rob what "Brainbox" is. *Danger, Sweet As Honey - Teri, alongside Melvin, takes Zowie's place in the episode and goes with Puff and his Party to Honey Woods. *Kenny Cubone And Kabal The Kid - Asks Mr. Brown if Mantines are endangered. *Crack Baby Athletic Association - Briefly seen on the playground. *Meapless In Seattle - Seen in the background. *Flawless As A Furling - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Bot Blitz - Seen in hallways; background only. *Arthur's Mantle - Teri is in the infirmary because she had suffered an Appendicitis attack prior to the episode's events. *Enemies - Seen watching the fight. *Framed - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Slaking Kong - Seen at the cafeteria with her friends. *Zero Hour - Seen in the hallways. *The Famous Cheese Guy - Seen in the playground with her friends sitting on the merry-go-round. *It's Good To Be King - Seen in the background in the school hallways. *Death Knell - Seen in the background of the Control Room and school hallways. *How To Eat With Your Butt - Seen having her yearbook photo taken. *Furling Fashion Flash - Seen eating in the cafeteria. *Coon 3: The Motion Picture - Seen as one of the Cameramen. *The Defarted - Appears as one of the hostages. *World's Biggest Condom - She and most of her friends are horrified by Toad's new, massive Condom. *Horrid Insect 2: Dawn of the Posers - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's classroom. *The Warrior - Seen watching the fight; background only. *Lil' Crime Stoppers - Seen in the background eating lunch. *Baa! - Claims that her favourite race are the Furlings. *Citizen Joe - Seen in the photo of Puff and all of his friends from Mr. Brown's Class and Miss Genesect's Class given to Joe Spencer. *Driven To Tears - Seen in the Classroom. *Stick Hockey - Seen eating in the cafeteria with the popular kids clique. *Bet To Be Blonde - Seen working with her boyfriend at arts and crafts. *Dino Gets Deported - Seen playing Twister with most of the kids at the start of the episode. *Queen Of The Van Dammed - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's class. Category:Characters Category:Crappington Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Students Category:Mr. Brown's Class Category:5th Graders Category:Female 5th Graders Category:Characters in a Relationship